


Un esprit sous la pluie

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Spirits [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Rain, Spirit - Freeform, my neighbor totoro-universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il pleuvait très fort en ce soir d'octobre sur le village de Konoha, Hinata Hyuga, âgée de treize ans attendait le bus qui la ramènerait chez elle après avoir passé le week-end chez son amie Tenten.





	Un esprit sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> La rumeur raconte que l'auteur a été inspirée en regardant mon voisin Totoro mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur XD. Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Il pleuvait très fort en ce soir d'octobre sur le village de Konoha, Hinata Hyuga, âgée de treize ans attendait le bus qui la ramènerait chez elle après avoir passé le week-end chez son amie Tenten. Il n'y avait pas d'abri à l'arrêt et elle était bien contente d'avoir emmené un parapluie, en automne mieux valait toujours en avoir un avec soi. Il faisait déjà nuit bien qu'il ne soit que vingt heure, et sans la présence de quelques lampadaires et de fenêtres éclairées, elle aurait eu très peur ici toute seule. 

Elle entendit bientôt des pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle s'accrocha davantage à l'objet qui la protégeait de l'eau qui tombait du ciel, et fixa ses pieds. Elle sentit la personne se poster à côté d'elle en silence, et ne plus bouger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle osa légèrement soulever son parapluie, et découvrit que l'individu près d'elle était un petit garçon d'environ son âge avec des cheveux rouges comme elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, était mince, et qui était vêtu d'une tenue peu appropriée pour un temps comme celui-ci ; un t-shirt à manches courtes noires, d'un pantalon de la même couleur et d'une paire de basket également noire. Il était complètement trempé mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

Se sentant observer, il tourna la tête vers elle, gênée elle détourna le regard et baissa son parapluie. Elle n'était pas rassurée, il ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas s'il la regardait encore et il n'y avait qu'eux deux, il pouvait s'en prendre à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse recevoir de l'aide. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas partir et attendre le prochain bus car celui qu'elle attendait était le dernier de la journée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et plusieurs inspirations et expirations elle se décida à découvrir s'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle. Elle releva à nouveau l'accessoire qu'elle tenait entre les mains et eut le déplaisir de constater que c'était encore le cas, enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'en réalité c'était l'objet qui les séparait qui le fascinait.

« Il te plaît ?, lui demanda-t-elle pour mettre un terme à cette ambiance pesante.

-C'est joli, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?, la questionna-t-il curieux.

Elle songea l'espace d'un instant qu'il plaisantait, il était impossible qu'à son âge il ignorait ce qu'était un parapluie. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, impatient d'avoir sa réponse. 

-C'est un parapluie, expliqua-t-elle, cela protège de la pluie, ajouta-t-elle ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

Il hocha positivement la tête, en signe de compréhension sans quitter des yeux le fameux objet. 

-Tu n'en avais jamais vu ou utilisé auparavant ?, lui demanda-t-elle en craignant qu'il le prenne mal.

-Pas en vrai non, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait, se justifia-t-il.

-Jamais en vrai ?, s'étonna-t-elle. 

-Non, mais c'est parce que là où je vis il ne pleut jamais, précisa-t-il. 

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, un endroit sans pluie, mais d'où venait-il ?

-Je suis de Sunagakure, l'informa-t-il.

-Ah d'accord, répondit-elle.

Quelque chose sonnait étrange dans le nom du lieu qu'il avait cité mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. L'averse continuait de tomber, et Hinata se sentie soudain coupable d'avoir de quoi se protéger et pas lui...

-Tiens prends-le,tu risques de tomber malade si tu restes comme ça, le prévint-elle en lui tendant son parapluie.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, sinon c'est toi qui sera trempée, commenta-t-il

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut, le rassura-t-elle.

Il le prit et l'observa pendant qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses épaules et la vit ramener une capuche sur sa tête. 

-J'avais pensé à prendre un imperméable en plus, comme ça nous serons tous les deux protégés, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. 

-Merci, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire timide. 

-Ce n'est rien, j'en ai d'autres chez moi, affirma-t-elle. 

Le silence régna de nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la lumière de phares de bus qui se rapprochait illumine davantage la zone. Hinata crut qu'il s'agissait du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit faire des bonds et se déplacer en zigzaguant. Lorsque le « véhicule » s'arrêta à leur niveau, l'adolescente fut terrorisée lorsqu'elle vit que c'était un énorme tanuki, il était de la taille d'un éléphant, ou peut-être deux, elle n'aurait su dire. La créature, tourna la tête vers elle en affichant un sourire effrayant digne des plus grands psychopathes de films d'horreurs. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour des phares étaient en réalité ses yeux qui s'illuminaient. 

-Shukaku arrête tu fais peur à mon amie, signala le garçon.

-Tu...tu...tu le...le...le...con...connais..., bégaya-t-elle peur rassurée.

-C'est Shukaku mon ami qui à l'occasion me sert aussi de moyen de transport, sois tranquille il ne te fera rien, promit-il en allant caresser la tête de « l'animal ».

Hinata ne bougea pas, elle lui faisait confiance mais Shukaku restait tout de même impressionnant. 

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi, veux-tu que l'on te dépose quelque part ?, proposa l'inconnu.

-Me déposer mais comment ?, demanda-t-elle confuse. 

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa question qu'une des « fenêtres » que le tanuki avait tout le long du corps s'allongea formant une porte, là où se trouvait celle des bus traditionnels. 

-Tu veux monter ou tu préfères attendre ?

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes, si elle acceptait elle rentrerait plus vite chez elle, et vivrait une expérience incroyable, mais était-ce raisonnable ?

-Oui, je veux bien, finit-elle par répondre. 

Elle l'aurait probablement regretté toute sa vie si elle avait refusé. Son nouvel ami la laissa monter la première, et elle s'assit sur la première banquette à la droite de la place du chauffeur. Le garçon prit place à sa gauche et la porte-fenêtre se referma. 

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom ?, réalisa-t-il n'en revenant pas.

-Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, révéla-t-elle. 

-Et moi Gaara. 

Alors qu'elle allait lui donner son adresse elle remarqua qu'elle venait de s'inscrire sur un petit écran au dessus-d'elle qui était encadré par deux scorpions rouges. Elle ne pu lui demander comment il savait où elle résidait car il venait d'ordonner à Shukaku de se mettre en route. Il courait vite, tellement vite qu'elle ne distinguait pas le paysage environnant, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une formule 1. 

Après une dizaine de minutes à peine, son bus magique ralentit avant de s'arrêter devant chez elle. 

-Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Gaara.

-Euh oui, enfin je crois, répondit-elle hésitante le cœur battant fort.

-Je comprends, la première fois c'est toujours un peu déstabilisant, commenta-t-il avec un mince sourire en coin.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se sente mieux pour se lever avant de faire ouvrir la porte à Shukaku. 

-Merci beaucoup tous les deux, vous m'avez fait gagner un temps précieux, les remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant. 

-Ce n'était rien, c'était la moindre des choses que nous pouvions faire pour toi après le prêt de ton parapluie et pour nous excuser de la peur que tu as eu à cause de Shuka, déclara-t-il.

-Mais non mais non ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon pour avoir eu cette réaction, rétorqua-t-elle. 

-Ne sois pas ridicule, n'importe qui aurait eu ce genre de comportement en se retrouvant devant un animal de cette taille, la contredit-il à son tour...Au fait tiens ton parapluie, ajouta-t-il en lui le tendant. 

-Non garde-le en souvenir, en plus il est de la même couleur que tes cheveux, tout le monde saura qu'il t'appartient, insista-t-elle.

-Tu es certaine de vouloir me le donner ?

-A cent pour cent.

-Merci alors j'en prendrai soin, promit-il. »

Elle lui dit au revoir et marcha jusqu'au porche de sa demeure, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le saluer, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu. Elle avait sûrement rêvé tout cela, cela ne pouvait être que ça, mais bientôt ses yeux se mirent à la gratter, elle les frotta plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'elle éloigna ses mains elle remarqua qu'elles avaient du sable. Du sable mais comment était-ce possible, et d'abord d'où provenait-il ? 

« Je suis de Sunagakure », c'était bien ça qu'il avait dit, mais Sunagakure n'existait pas, c 'était une ville légendaire, perdue au milieu du désert sans fin du pays du vent. On racontait que c'était là-bas que vivaient les esprits et les dieux.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de moteur, et tomba sur le bus qu'elle aurait dû prendre qui venait de dépasser son arrêt et qui reprenait sa route. 

Tout cela n'était-il en fin de compte que le fruit de son imagination ?


End file.
